dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Talk:List of tertiary characters
Unnamed Character Merger Proposition I think a nice thing to do here is to fuse all these regular unnamed soldiers into one article. For example, there's a few hundred soldiers allied with Frieza (random and unnamed) and same as these terrafreeze soldiers working for Slug...and countless Majin Grunts working for Babidi (some killed by Yakon and some killed by Gohan). All these characters should be on one page and it should be called "Random Soldiers" or something of that nature. It would be space efficient and an easily accessible resource. It would also save us from having separate articles for all these lesser than tertiary characters. - PrinceZarbon 04:24, 3 March 2009 (UTC) After much extensive searching, I have located the following to have multiple inaccuracies, aside from their extreme non-notability: *Strock - See Oggers. *Strong - See Oggers. *Zeso - There is no Zeso. He was just an "unnamed soldier" in many millions who flew out. This is a fictitious name. Best name to give him is "Frieza Soldier" as is given in the Budokai Tenkaichi series. *Rittain - There is no Rittain. That is also a fake name. This character was filler and mentioned as "Birdbrain" or something of that nature. Best name would be "Unnamed Bird-like Soldier". *Pomegren - The best name we can attribute to this character is "Frog-Face" or "Unnamed Frog-Face Soldier" but his name is NOT, I repeat, NOT Pomegren. That is a fictional fan-made name. It needs to be fixed, something many of these articles suffer. *Oggers - very inconsequential. This definitely needs to be fused/merged into a list, along with Goose, etc. *Joran - see above. *Goose - see above. *Gallo - see above. *Captain Jaggerai - There is no Captain Jaggerai. This is a fictitious name. This needs to be just simply "Captain" or "Unnamed Captain". *Commander - This is the best format of naming we can give to this character; the same should be done to many others listed here. *Tanger - Not a real name. See below. *Grepe - Not a real name. See below. *Commander Cado - Not a real name. None of the warriors of Dodoria's elite are named. *Boysenberry - Incorrect name. Does not exist. *Orin - Not a real name. *Brocco - Unnamed character. *Pumpkin - Unnamed character. *Tsuno - Not a real name. This Namek elder was NEVER named Tsuno. This is a fan-made name and should be erased. This should be "Unnamed Namekian Elder". These are the examples of who can be fused into one page. Some of them are wrong names and were never named in the series nor the manga and people have wrongfully added fancruft fiction and created their own names (which do not correspond to the canonicity). Most of these should either be fused/merged or removed entirely if they are not renamed to "Unnamed Soldier" or "Unnamed Namekian". Much of the errors need to be fixed, dealing with false names and inaccurate associations. - PrinceZarbon 06:30, 3 March 2009 (UTC) :In my opinion, if a character is legitimately nameless then it should be sincerely considered that their article be deleted. It's okay to sometimes have articles go by "Unnamed whatever," but this shouldn't be regarded as a set in stone rule. Most characters who are nameless and appear in little more than the background are better off mentioned in more appropriate articles like the saga overviews or articles for characters they appear with. For example, if the members of Dodoria's Elite are truly nameless (they're certainly not playable in any video games and I don't own any Daizenshuu copies so I wouldn't know for certain), then their information would be better off merged with Dodoria's Elite. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 06:54, 3 March 2009 (UTC) ::If we follow your opinion (which I agree with), the wise decision would be to eliminate all unnamed characters. I was thinking of an alternative of merging them all into one page and calling them "unnamed etc." but after extensive thought, I concur with the logic of deleting them as well; it's most definitely better than fan-made speculation names that aren't real. In this case, I am bringing to your attention that all the characters I have specifically listed for you above are one of three things: * a) incorrectly named * b) highly inconsequential * c) both I suggest we either move on to merging them all into one page and/or deleting them completely. The decision is yours, but it'd be nice if we were quick about it either way; To answer you on the issue of Dodoria's elite, let me confirm for you that they are never named and are highly inconsequential, all appearing in one scene, the same scene in which they are killed and are never named. All others I have listed above share that same attribution, they are all inconsequential or unnamed and/or both. I hope we're being productive here mate. I'd like to maintain a highly encyclopedic resource far from fancruft my dear comrade. - PrinceZarbon 05:35, 4 March 2009 (UTC) :There's two more inaccurate names I've located: Bund and Vug. I've merged them into the list as well. - PrinceZarbon 06:52, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::I have a feeling that Demetrious, Namole, Planthorr, Malaka and Toolo are incorrect names as well. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 02:35, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::I double checked them all. Namole, Malaka, and Planthorr are real names and those are highly accurate. However, Demetrious and Toolo are actually named off-screen; they are both highly inconsequential and only appear in one scene; the scene they are killed in by Giant apes. - PrinceZarbon 06:34, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Hmm, well I don't really oppose articles for characters who make limited appearances in the series; my main focus here is just to ensure that unnamed characters aren't being referred to on Dragon Ball Wiki by fan names. What is the source for Demetrious and Toolo's names, another Funimation credit roll? [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 07:06, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :::::It's not even a credit roll in the case of Demetrious and Toolo. They are referenced in the very beginning of the Bardock special in the background chit-chat; which consequently did not happen in the Japanese version. I'm not sure if either of them even said anything or were named "Demetrious" in the Japanese version. However, in the English redub, you can hear one of them call another "Demetrious" before he gets crushed by an ape. I think Toolo (or Tooro in the Japanese version is a real name but Demetrious only exists by name in the english redub). Here's your reference to the only second where the name "Demetrious" is blurted out: get confirmation of Malaka and Planthorr as important scientists in the very beginning, and they appear a lot throughout ...at 1:21 seconds into the clip you will hear the name Demetrious. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1W1J4O8e1Ws However, the character is offscreen the whole time and it's so inconsequential and minor that he should be merged/fused with the list as well. Let me know what you think. - PrinceZarbon 14:36, 9 March 2009 (UTC) :I think you're right. There's no way of verifying which Kanassan is Demetrious since the scene doesn't show neither who's speaking nor who's being spoken to. I don't think it would be necessary to add him to even the list of tertiary characters, since we can't verify who he is exactly. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 18:10, 9 March 2009 (UTC) ::Yes comrade, I would suggest the same thing. I will explore furthermore and if I find other inconsistencies and inaccuracies, I will be sure to bring them up. I have moved this conversation from the Slug's soldiers talk page as that page has been integrated into the list. - PrinceZarbon 19:55, 9 March 2009 (UTC) Bund and Vug If "Bund" and "Vug" (Unnamed Blue Frieza Scout and Unnamed Purple Frieza Scout, respectively) appear in the video game Goku Gekitōden, what names are they given in battle? That could help trim two more characters off this list. [[User:Vixen Windstorm|'Storm']] [[User talk:Vixen Windstorm|'talk']] –''' [[User:Vixen Windstorm#Projects|'''projects]] 09:18, 15 March 2009 (UTC) :I am pretty sure that they are unnamed; in the instance where they appear in the RPG game, they have changing names (you know how their hair color and skin color is changed and they are random enemies)...sometimes it is Bun, Bund, Bugy, Slug, Yuz, Vug, Boon, etc. But none of those names are official (or we'd have three or four different names for each of them). All those names are actually just spawn titles for similar palette enemies. The only official names in the RPG game are the bosses as their names are kept intact both in-game and in the anime. The only way we can confirm any of the names is if they are aligned with those of the manga/anime. The best titles we can truly give them is Unnamed of skin soldier...or like the "Frieza Soldier" in the budokai series. - PrinceZarbon 19:17, 15 March 2009 (UTC) ::In the Tournament mode, all characters use the same name, including the enemies Banan, Sui, Raspberry, Appule and Nappule (name derived from Pineapple). They are all available in the beginning, along Cui, but only the main characters can be used by the player, having the same strength of Story mode. I didn't saw Nappule in the anime. He can be seen in the beginning of this video in YouTube, is he new to the game? -- 15:47, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Unnamed orange soldier I still maintain this guy's name "Orlen" is official. It's given in the closed captioning for the VHS tape Quest (Ocean Dub version). I didn't doctor this in any way. Honest-to-God digital photo taken of my TV screen with CC turned on. Anyone that owns this tape can go and look for themselves. ‎ - Kooshmeister :That is from the ocean dub I assume. It can be noted that his name is "Orlen" in the ocean dub, but he was unnamed in the funi dub. - 15:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) ::Yes, it's from the Ocean version. But since Funimation was producing those episode, both Ocean and the closed captioning people had to have been working from material given to them by Funimation. I can't see either making the name up themselves. Anyway, I just wanted to show that the name had at least semi-official origins is all. - Kooshmeister ::Which is great since we all need these extremely minor appearing characters to be named. Although they'll still be kept on the tertiary list as that's what they are, the specific notation that the ocean subtitles name this specific character is a nice tidbit. If you happen to find any other names in the subtitles you feel should be added, please feel free to bring them up and I will make the addition for you. If only the character's name is mentioned onscreen, it would provide for an actual name in the title. Thanks for the committed work. You know that Frieza's crew make up most of my favorite characters mate. :] - 19:02, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::To be fair, don't Raspberry and Blueberry also go unnamed in Funimation's dub? Their names stem from the original Japanese version, I know, but I watched both English versions and neither is named onscreen (they are, however, identified by name in some trading cards I used to have, whereas poor Orlen is only named in the captions). And, don't sweat it. Frieza and his henchmen have always been my favorite villains, too, to the point where I pay almost an unnatural amount of attention to them. - Kooshmeister ::::Well mate, Frieza's henchmen are not only my favorite villains, but they're also my favorite characters overall. We want to ensure that everything is as encyclopedic as possible; I wish Orlen had a card or something of that nature to confirm his name as in all versions. But Blueberry and Raspberry's names are not only in the Japanese version, but also in the Ocean and Funi version. - 19:37, 22 May 2009 (UTC) :::::Raspberry and Blueberry go unnamed in the dialogue of both the Ocean and Funi dubs. They might be named in the credits of the Funi version, but in neither version are they called by name in the actual episode(s). - Kooshmeister Unnamed Amphibious Freeza Soldier's name is Frog-Face This Dragon Ball Z card reveals that his name is Frog-face. This is the only thing that exists that gives him a name so he should be officially known as Frog-face with his own article. - User:Slayer25769 :I already know that in the card game he's referred to as "frog-face". He's still a tertiary character. (He isn't named in the anime or manga, however) Tertiary characters all belong on this page only, even if they're named in the one scene that they appear in, like this one. - 05:11, 26 May 2009 (UTC) ::Isn't Namole a tertiary character? He's in one scene and has no substantial role besides getting killed by Frieza. Yet he gets his own page just because he has a name when several of the characters listed here (like the Namek elder and the orange-haired doctor) have bigger roles than him. It's a little bit unfair actually. But I blame the writers for not ascribing names to the characters. - Kooshmeister :They're all tertiary characters. Some are currently listed with their own pages as they are named while others such as the namek elder are never named. However, others such as Scarface and Shorty in episode Pendulum Room are also tertiary characters although they are named. These are all ver minor characters who are limited to one scene each, so to speak. - 23:18, 13 June 2009 (UTC) ::I'd argue that Shorty and Scarface are limited to a single sequence rather than a single scene, and that despite this, they have an actual role in the story (namely by showing how powerful even lower class Saiyans are, and providing the heroes with a taste of what is to come). Which is more than Namole can say. He doesn't even move from the one spot he stands in the entire time. At least Shorty and Scarface fight. - Kooshmeister Im kind of confused what this article is exactly. I don't really know what a Tertiary character is and shouldn't a character get its own article if it has at least one name to identify them by given from any piece of official media. - User:Slayer25769 :No, absolutely not if they are random extras. It takes more than a few seconds of airtime to be a character. These are all random people in the background who are likely unnamed and all unnamed people belong here. Even if they receive a name in a dubbing error by a faulty error in translation or if they have names for the card games (that of which is the sole purpose of adding to the card game), they still don't need their own profiles. What would it say on the profile for "Frog-Face"? A soldier who hands a dragon ball to Dodoria... and then gets killed at random in the background when three unnamed Namekians show up. And that would be the entire bio. These, for all intent and purposes, belong here on this list. - 03:26, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::So wouldn't characters like Bear Thief and Tiger Thief be here as well. - Slayer25769. :::I'd have included them here myself, except those characters actually do portray some kind of progression in the series. Bear Thief is one of the first guys Goku faces if I'm not mistaken, and he's showcased separately rather than a horde of unnamed background people. However, for all intent and purposes, he does appear as an actual opponent in the DB games. It would be wise to fuse him to the tertiary list if more notability is not established, regardless, as the name "Bear Thief" doesn't qualify for much. The problem is that he actually has substantial amount of information to be kept separate, such as the likes of Scarface and Shorty. - 20:13, 31 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Since there is an article like this for characters should there be one for unnamed vehicles and technology because I have seen alot of them that have no name. - Slayer25769 :::::That's a very good idea. I assume you could compile a worthwhile list and entitle it "List of unnamed technology" which would include vehicles and contraptions in general. - 18:26, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Unnmaned Pilaf Robot Bird This is a robot bird that informed Emperor Pilaf that Goku and the others were on their way to his castle. Whats your opinion on this. Should this go in this article or should this be in the unnamed Technology. This would probably count as a cyborg. - Slayer25769 :This would be a perfect example for the technology list. - 02:51, September 5, 2009 (UTC) Characters to be added This is a list of characters that qualify for a tertiary character that aren't added yet. * Soldier 23 * Bullies of the Orin Temple * Mousey * Tiger Thief * Namole * Cowboys Launch fought (Tall Man, Tubs and some midget guy with a beard) * The Cop from West City * The two soldiers who wanted to rape Bulma in "Bulma's Bad Day * Hasky's Followers * Old Lady * Unnamed Bear commander that is shown talking to Commander Red a few times * Bear Pirate that had one of the Dragon Balls in the King Piccolo Saga (Slayer25769 02:09, January 12, 2010 (UTC)) If you have time, feel free to go ahead and add them. 02:11, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Its funny how slayer made almost all of those. Namole, Tallman, and Tubs shouldn't be on the list.I don't really think Demetrious goes on this list either --Silver Sinspawn 04:08, January 18, 2010 (UTC) :I think that every character that isnt named, or is named something like "Insertnameheres parent". if a character has a name i dont think they go on the list --Silver Sinspawn 04:11, January 18, 2010 (UTC)